


P.S Happy New Year

by Halequinne



Series: Travel!Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halequinne/pseuds/Halequinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his first sober New Years and he’s spending it alone at the bottom of a staircase, feeling sorry for himself. All he can think to wish for is to keep his liver clean and his boyfriend with him as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S Happy New Year

Gerard is still trying to figure out what Mikey was thinking, what exactly his point was. It's been less than five months since Gerard got sober but, thanks to his little brother, he's sitting at the bottom of the staircase in a house he doesn't know – he can count the number of times he's actually _seen_ Pete on one hand – and lost track of his brother and Toro completely. He doesn’t know anyone else, can’t bring himself to actually go up to someone and introduce himself, and no one is making that effort with him. It’s his first sober New Year’s and he’s spending it alone at the bottom of a staircase, feeling sorry for himself. Well, fuck. His planned resolutions are looking more and more pointless and pathetic by the minute. All he can think to wish for is to keep his liver clean and his boyfriend with him as much as possible.

He hears some yelling and drags his gaze up from his feet, past the people he doesn't know, past the poison-filled cups in their hands, past the tables covered in the stuff seeming like it's only purpose is to tempt him and drag him back down. He’s itching for a drink, about to climb out of his skin with how much he _knows_ it will lessen his discomfort in this place. It’s managing to make all these people enjoy themselves… He forces himself to look past all this and up to the clock projected on the back wall, shadows of kids' heads covering the bottom half, but the seconds hand inching up towards the top to be with the other two. Even the hands of the clock have each other to hold at midnight.

As the counting gets below ten seconds until the New Year, Gerard makes his limbs move, stretching and feeling his bones crack and grind like he didn’t already feel enough like a grumpy old man, getting to his feet and shuffling towards the door. He types a quick text to Mikey so he doesn't worry and closes the front door of the house behind him just as the cheering erupts through the walls and spills out the windows into the cold air that bites at his ears and nose. He sighs and looks up at the few stars bright enough to penetrate the cloud. "Happy New Year," he mutters weakly to them, the words loaded with fatigue and almost sarcasm as color explodes in the sky, challenging the partygoers for decibel control. He rolls his eyes at himself and, barely giving one more glance at the now-raging party behind him, looks back down to the sidewalk in front of him as he makes his way home.

He's been walking not even a minute – he can still hear the cheers from Pete's house and see the lights casting flickering shadows in front of him – when more sounds register in his brain. He can hear heavy breathing, feet pounding against the concrete and his own name drifting on the air towards him. For a moment, he thinks it's Mikey calling him back to the party and determinedly ignores it, it’d a dick move, but he doesn’t care. His bother should have known better than to drag him out to a party. So he keeps walking, flicking a wave behind him to signal that he’s fine, but upon hearing his name again he pauses. It sounded far less like Mikey than he’d thought. Could it…? He knows by now not to get his hopes up, but spins around anyway and squints into the dark in front of him.

A figure is running at him, Gerard can’t see the face in the dark and doesn’t recognize the clothes, a dark hoodie with a sport number on it and jeans that are hardly managing to stay up. But a moment later, and before he can react at all, he knows he’s seeing the one person who could make this night feel better and he's being wrapped in a hug and can feel panting breath hitting his ear.

"Frankie?" Gerard chokes out, surprised, arms finally managing to return the hug. There is short, buzzed hair pressing against the skin of his cheek and, even in the dark, he can already see more tattoos covering the man’s skin than he has ever seen before. There is a tone in his embrace and panting breath that hums of happiness. This Frank no longer carries the worries of the younger version with whom Gerard is far more familiar.

The breathy laugh in his ear is all the conformation he's ever needed that this is indeed the same man, but there is a panted, "Yeah, baby, it's me," anyway before those warm, familiar lips are pressing against his neck, then working their way along his jaw and kissing him thoroughly on the mouth.

It's fucking close enough to being a New Year's kiss to Gerard. It's the closest he's ever managed and he gasps into it and kisses back with enthusiasm to match. There’s moments when Frank seems to think the kiss is over, but Gerard vehemently disagrees, holding him closer and kissing deeper against Frank’s giggling lips.

When Frank does manage to pull away he doesn't go far, resting their foreheads together and grinning. "Better late than never, right?"

Gerard laughs and closes his eyes, running his fingers across the hair at the back of Frank's head and kissing him again. Everyone in that party can go to hell. The fucking fireworks that still burst above them just the background ambiance to their embrace now. “You made it,” Gerard whispers.

“Fuck yeah I did,” Frank says emphatically, then nods and kisses him again. “You have no idea how many holidays I miss. I have the coolest fucking birthday in the world and I’ve only been there to celebrate it once since I was fifteen!” His lips catch on Gerard’s jaw and ghost over the skin while his hands slide lower, making Gerard’s stomach clench and flip.

He lets his nervous energy out as a bright giggle, relishing in the contact, pulling Frank closer still. “I’m twenty-two and this is my first New Year’s kiss, if that helps?”

Frank makes a noise against his jaw and then kisses up towards Gerard’s temple, mumbling, “Marginally. But don’t worry, eventually you will get them every year.” Gerard grins happily and nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in.

It’s a mistake, he realizes as he makes a small coughing noise and pulls back. “You smell awful, by the way,” he says and tugs at the sleeve of the hoodie that Frank is wearing. He smells like he’s been in a hot-boxed car and dunked in a vat of beer. “Where did you find these?”

“Wow, thanks,” Frank says sarcastically. But then he just rolls his eyes and shrugs. “On some guy,” he jerks his head behind him. “A few houses down.”

Gerard is stuck on a single word though. “ _On_ a guy?” When he thinks about it, the concept doesn’t actually surprise him, but he’d always imagined Frank sneaking up to clothes lines and judging people’s poor choices in clothes as he pulls on the items that fit him best. Now that he thinks about that image, he isn’t sure why he has it, he’s never thought Frank’s life has been easy.

“Yeah,” Frank is answering him, bringing him back to reality. “We should probably head home before he comes looking for them.”

“What?” Gerard asks, before reconsidering. “No, on second thought, I don’t want to know.” He takes Frank’s hand and turns back to the direction he was heading before his amazing-disappearing-boyfriend showed up.

He stops in his tracks when he hears, “Gerard!?” being called from the opposite direction. It’s Mikey, and Gerard can tell he’s worried.

He turns with a sigh, seeing his brother take the porch stairs in one long step, hurrying over to them, looking like he’s sauntering casually. For a very uncoordinated child, Mikey managed to find grace knocking on his door when he woke up one day. “’M going home, Mikey,” he calls back as his little brother approaches. “Frank’s here.”

Frank offers a greeting and a wave when Mikey suddenly seems to notice him. Mikey waves back, gives Frank a wide smile and hug, but Gerard can tell he’s worried still. “You okay, Gee?” he asks quietly, his eyebrows adding much more, including _Was someone an ass to you?_ and _Did that creepy guy spike your drink?_ and, of course, _Cause I’ll kill them_. Gerard loves his little brother.

He nods with an appreciative grin. “I’m great, man. Little too soon for parties maybe, but we’re gonna head home anyway,” he nudges Frank. “I’ll see you later.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Frank grin a moment before he feels Frank’s hand curl into his, lacing their fingers together. “See you later, bro,” Frank said with the grin still pulling at his lips. Mikey keeps looking at Gerard though, just for a moment, before he gives a tiny Mikey-sized smile and heads back to the party where, Gerard notices, Pete has discovered Mikey’s absence and is waiting at the doorway for him.

Gerard sighs and gives Frank a tug in the direction of their house. “I’m pretty sure, as the older brother, _I’m_ supposed to be looking out for _him_ ,” he murmurs, mostly to himself.

“It’s Mikey,” Frank points out anyway. “He’s fine.” There’s a pause, and Gerard realizes he’s right and it makes him feel a little better about having possibly put a downer on his brother’s night. But when Frank adds, “Are you pissed at me?” Gerard stumbles a little.

“What?” He asks, and it takes his brain a long moment to remember what they were talking about before Mikey jumped into the picture. _Oh_. “About the clothes? No, Frankie! As long as the dude’s gonna be fine then…” He trails off, not really certain where that sentence goes from there. He shrugs. “You do what you have to do, I know that.”

“I promise he was only unconscious for five minutes, at the most,” Frank assures with mock stoicism. It makes Gerard laugh despite his concern for the unknown man. “Sadly,” Frank continues more seriously. “I still haven’t come up with a way to take clothing with me.”

Gerard gives his hand a tug, pulling the tattooed man closer to him, grinning. “It’s okay,” he says. “Where we’re going, you won’t need any.”

Frank smirks. “I was really hoping you would say that,” he says in a heated voice while untangling their fingers and slipping his warm hand into Gerard’s back pocket as they walk.

Their bodies get closer and closer as they go, hands roaming over material and creeping under to touch at skin. By the time they get to the front door, Gerard is fumbling with the keys as Frank stands behind him, nuzzling, licking and kissing the back of his neck, hands wrapped around him, under his shirt and rubbing patterns over his chest, ribs and stomach.

“Fuck,” Gerard murmurs when he inevitably drops the keys from his shaky hands. He bends to get them and feels Frank bend with him, draping his body over Gerard’s, flush from his lips still kissing at him, to where Frank’s feet are planted either side of Gerard’s. Frank makes a noise at the angle and presses in with his hips, grinding a little with his hard cock against Gerard’s ass. The sound that comes out of Gerard’s throat is embarrassing as hell, but he only takes a moment to cringe at himself, while pushing back into Frank, before he’s determinately opening the door.

Before he knows what’s happening, Gerard is lying on his back on their bed, t-shirt pushed up to his armpits and Frank’s lips making marks on every stretch of skin he can find. Frank manages to get the t-shirt completely off and Gerard encourages Frank into doing the same with his stinking stolen clothes. When the clothes are all gone and Gerard’s skin is buzzing, Frank climbs over him, laying down to press their bodies together, and kisses him slowly, thoroughly, licking into every corner of Gerard’s mouth.

“First a New Year’s kiss,” Gerard gasps when he gets a chance. “And now a New Year’s fuck. Have I told you recently how much I love you?” He giggles a little, more when he sees Frank’s bright, grinning eyes.

“You have,” he replies solemnly. “But I could stand to hear it some more.”

Gerard yells it, he whispers it, he groans it, he gasps it, he moans it, over and over as Frank fucks into him slowly, holding him tight and Gerard hears the words returned to his ears with similar emphasis. They pick up rhythm together and cling with sweaty hands to sweaty skin, Frank knowing so many ways to make Gerard make all these different noises he didn’t know he had in him. With Frank thrusting into him, hand wrapped around his cock, and teeth sinking into his shoulder, Gerard comes with a strangled cry. He clenches and shudders and it makes Frank groan, face pressed into Gerard’s neck, and thrust faster and out of control until he stills and bites again, muffling his cry against Gerard’s flesh as he spills into him.

Gerard hums breathlessly at the feeling, holding Frank close, whimpering when he pulls out and again when he grabs a discarded t-shirt from the floor to clean them up. The clothing item returns to the floor while Gerard tugs on an oversized pajama t-shirt and once Frank is done and snuggling against Gerard’s side. Gerard can feel his breath on his heated, damp skin and wraps his lethargic limbs around the small, tattooed man.

“I have a new resolution for the year,” Gerard states quietly into the room.

Frank huffs out a laugh against his neck, warm and bright. “Do that more often?” he asks.

Gerard smiles wide and presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead because, _yes_ , he thinks. That is it exactly.


End file.
